Basarte
The captain of the Federal Fourth Knight Company, the 'Iron Fists'. He used to be the leader of a marauding bandit group that caused havoc within the Federation. The Queen noted his virtuous deeds and allowed him to change his ways by offering him a place in one of her knight companies. He always says that "bad guys look like bad guys", his own speech and actions also give off the airs of a bad guy. But when the people’s lives and dignity are trampled underfoot, there is no one who becomes more outraged than him. Having already been part of the knight’s company for seven years, he often fights to protect those who can’t protect themselves. He is a paragon Federal knight that is respected by his fellow countrymen. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken +10) Gaining Method * From the Side Story Event Attribute of Title * Title name: The Rogue Knight * Title Attribute: Increase Crit Rate of all characters in the team by 10%. Resonance Story From "King of Kids" to "King of Thieves" Since he was young, Basarte was always taller than the other kids in the orphanage and was always thought of as the leader by the other orphans. When Basarte was 16, the priests and nuns that looked after the orphanage all died and the surviving orphans were left without any protection. Basarte swore that he would make sure they all survived. Together, Basarte and the other orphans formed a bandit group and started their life of crime. The pardoned bandit group leader Basarte’s bandits never preyed on the weak, but instead stole only from those who were rich and uncharitable, giving the stolen money to those in need. As the reputation of the bandits spread, they attracted the attention of the authorities. The Federation wanted to accept the amnesty of these bandits and officially recruit them. But Basarte refused to surrender to the Federation. Basarte and his group of bandits were eventually caught by the authorities. After being detained for several days, Basarte was astonished to be visited by the Queen herself. The Queen asked: "You and your companions have committed a great crime. Your companions are all accessories to your crimes, they’ll probably have to spend a few years in jail, but their lives will be spared. But as for you, the leader of the group...." Basarte laughed: "You’re not gonna say that even a person like me can earn Her Majesty the Queen’s forgiveness are you? " The Queen continued, "I heard that your group of bandits never harmed the weak, that is admirable. Are you sure that you can truly save those who you desire simply from just stealing from the rich and giving it to the poor? " "I’ve never really thought about it that much, after all I’m just a lowly thief," After thinking for a short time, Basarte lowered his head and answered "Otherwise I wouldn’t be here, would I? " "If I were to say that I could pardon you and give you a real chance to atone for your crimes, what would you say? " Basarte suddenly raised his head and gazed at the Queen. "I have just formed my Fourth Knight Company, we could really do with some excellent knights. What’s more, if you agree to serve me in order to atone for your crimes, I can consider giving your companions a royal pardon. How is it? " Faced with the Queen’s smile, Basarte fell into silence. The Queen began to leave. Just before leaving, she turned to Basarte and said: "I will give you three days to consider this offer, please think it over! " Basarte was unable to resist this new lifeline that had been thrown his way. After considering the offer for a while, he accepted to be granted a royal pardon on the condition that he went into the Queen’s service. The day after leaving prison, he reported to the Fourth Knight Company as agreed. Face of a brigand, heart of a knight Upon entering the Fourth Knight Company, Basarte was initially cold shouldered by his peers. But Basarte didn’t mind them. He became a knight, not only to clear his name, but also to protect those who could not protect themselves. After war with the Empire broke out, Basarte’s Fourth Knight Company headed to the battlefield to repel the enemy forces. Basarte made great contributions on the battlefield, and was quickly promoted to squad leader. During one campaign, Basarte’s squad was ordered to guard the encampment, however, they were surrounded by an Empire force. A message sent back to them from the company’s main force didn’t sound like they were doing any better either. Basarte gathered all his subordinates and analyzed the current situation: "The enemy greatly outnumber us, if this carries on we won’t last! We must give up this encampment and break out of the encirclement, and take the head of the enemy’s commander. If we can do that, the enemy’s force will be plunged into disarray. " The knights started discussing this plan, the majority of them expressed their opposition to it. "Is he mad? Does he even know how to fight a battle? " "We should keep guard of this encampment and hold it for as long as possible, this way we at least have the chance of holding out until relief arrives. " "He’s just a common thief, what right does he have to order us around? " Basarte impatiently mounted his horse, picked up his axe and said: "As your captain I must ensure your survival and pursue victory. Now, charge! " Basarte charged off ahead on his own. The knights exchanged looks with one another silently, but they didn’t have any other choice, all they could do was charge alongside him. Just as Basarte had expected, the sudden appearance of this group of knights in the enemy camp sent them into disarray as they started to stumble over one another in an effort to ready themselves. Seeing that the enemy were already demoralized, the morale of Basarte and his knights soared as they launched an even fiercer charge at the enemy. After a hard battle, the main force of the enemy army had been routed, and their main commander had been captured by Basarte. From this time forth, Basarte earned the true acceptance of his knights through his resourcefulness valor. After the war had finished, Basarte and his comrades received a commendation from The Queen. During the ceremony, The Queen asked Basarte with a smile: "Do you now have the confidence to become a true knight? " "I feel like I’m already a knight. Don’t you think? " This was the glorious beginning of Basarte the knight. Even years later when he was appointed as the captain of the Fourth Knight company, this story of Basarte’s daring courage was still eulogized by many. Category:Characters